retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Getting the Smarmy Sprocket Underway!
This quest is part 2 of a 3-quest series in the Antonica Timeline or the Commonlands Timeline. This quest grants access to a special instanced area of Antonica and The Commonlands called the Prison of Admiral Grimgadget, a very small island. Starting the Quest #Speak with Heron Cogcarrier at the docks in The Commonlands or Sparrow Cogcarrier at -2393, -39, -342 in Antonica and then highlight the small rowboat next to them. You must hail take the rowboat next to the person in the zone where you completed The 999 Year Old Port quest. If you complete this quest in a group and some of you must zone in from another zone, all of you will end up on the same ship. # Speak with Master Chief Gearspanner on the top level of the ship who will ask you to check with the rest of the crew to see if they are ready to get under way. Steps You can talk with Blendrap the Engineer to learn about the ship and its crew, but it isn't required to complete the quest. Also, if you work on this quest in a group, only one person needs to complete each step in order for all group members to receive credit. #Speak with Bosun Patches. She asks you to kick the sail engine to her right until it is running. You need patience, though as it will take quite a beating to get it to finally start. Status messages will come up in chat to let you know when to kick faster or slower. You can interact with it by hovering over it with your mouse curser, and pressing "f". When your chat text shows that the "Wind-O-Matic begins producing an extremely strong wind" you're ready to speak to Patches again. #Speak to Bosun Patches once you think the engine is running. #Speak with Smith the Cook. He will ask you to balance the weight of the ship by moving 5 crates of different sizes to one side of the ship or the other. Move the single largest and single smallest crates to one side of the ship and all other crates to the opposite side of the ship. You'll know you've moved the crates far enough because they simply won't highlight any longer. #Speak with Smith the Cook to let him know the ship is balanced. #Speak with Greedu the Cabin Boy to determine the course back to the island. #*Read the captain's log, which tells you he plotted a course based on three constellations. #*Read the star chart (the astronomy book) and learn about the constellations the captain's log references. #*Use the stargazer gadget while facing each of the 4 cardinal directions (north, south, east, and west) and each of the principal directions (northwest, southeast, northeast, and southwest) to determine where the constallations are located. #*Head up to the Navitron and enter the direction of the three constelations in order. The correct directions in the correct order are essential, if you get one right and then get the wrong one, you have to start all over again. The correct order for me was West, South, Northeast (its random each time tho). #Use the navigation system next to Master Chief Gearspanner to plot the course you discovered. #Return to Greedu the Cabin Boy to let him know that you've plotted the course. #Return to Master Chief Gearspanner and tell him that the crew is ready. #Pull the lever between Master Chief Gearspanner and the navigation system. This will take you to the instanced zone Prison of Admiral Gridgadget. Rewards *Experience * No AA Notes Smith the Cook's Puzzle *Extra-Large sized crate - Order #11456 filled with 355 Heavily Salted Sun Dried Sardines, each one weighs about 1.4 centisprockets *Large sized crate - Order #11492 filled with 240 Skinny Pete's Seasoned Beef Snacks, they weigh about 8 millisprockets each. *Medium sized crates - Order #11472 filled with 13 bottles of Smartly Smashed's Jum Jum Juice, each bottle filled to the brim with 30.7 centisprockets of goodness. *Small sized crate - Order #105699 filled with Burning Bum's Pirate Curry, the whole box weighs about 2 sprockets. *Very small sized crate - Order #11521 has 48 boxes of Regulator's Wholegrain Wheat Noodles, each box is about 6.25 centisprockets. Constellations and their appearance through the Gadgescope Constellation Appearance (You peer through the telescope and see…) Sprocketsnik's Tinkering (fill in) Glittering Gizmos a scattering of bright stars blinking in unison. Star of Ak'Anon a single extremely bright star. Minotaur's Horn (fill in) Meldrath's Fury (fill in) Cog of Cobbleknob eight stars in a small circle. Clockwork MX (fill in) Malfunctioning Gadget four stars in a box with a blinking star in the middle. Steamfont Comet a bright star with a long trail of dust shooting off the back.